Public Drunk
by zerowolfgirl
Summary: Drunk Minerva in the Great Hall because Hooch gave her a bottle of vodka. Rating because of the alcohol. DISCONTINUED


Disclaimer- don't own don't sue.

A/N- REVISED I fixed it. My muse has bitten my ass and he won't let go…lil bastard… please excuse grammar errors as I don't have a Beta.

It seemed like a normal Christmas night in the Great Hall. The students were goofing off, talking about presents, etc. At the Staff table however, there was an entirely different problem. Minerva McGonagall was drunk…no scratch that, she's totally wasted. The students weren't really paying attention to the teachers, so Poppy Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch, and Sarah Sprout were trying to coax her to hand them the vodka bottle that Rolanda gave her. All the other teachers had amused/pained looks on there faces. Albus Dumbledore watched his Deputy with amusement, it seemed familiar. Then it hit him, she was acting like she did when she was in her 7th year. When he voiced this statement Ro, Poppy, and Sarah stopped talking to Minerva and looked at her. He was right. They all fell down on the floor laughing. The closest teachers edged away from the somewhat insane women.

The only time Minerva was sober in 7th year was when the N.E.W.T's were taking place. Then when they were all over she had a huge party in her Head Girl room. The teachers found various friends of Minerva's' passed out on the floor, couch, and each other. They all got detention every night for the rest of the year and the teachers took away Min's liquor supply. Of coarse that didn't mean they stopped having parties, they were just more careful. Minerva had plenty of connections to get the good stuff.

The trio laughing next to the dazed Gryffindor Head made the students take notice on their wasted teacher. Whispering filled the room as the student body was trying to determine if the clear liquid bottle their Professor was cradling in her arms was alcohol or water. Minerva confirmed it was alcohol when she refused to hand it over to her friends, and chugged the rest down (half the bottle); she griped the table till her knuckles turned white. Ro, Poppy, and Sarah stopped begging for the poison liquid to look at their doomed friend as she then slammed the glass on the table so hard it almost broke, stood very wobbly up, and then promptly fell down in a heap. Dead silence in the Great Hall. Rolanda decide to break it.

"She musta felt the burn on that one," 1

"Her liver is doomed…" Poppy said mournfully.

Sarah poked the emerald mound that was her friend. Then put her on her side…just in case.

"…" that would be the rest of the people in the Great Hall. The teachers were torn between laughing and crying and the students tried not to laugh to loud. Dumbledore looked at Minerva then sighed, he looked very amused. "I shall carry her back to her rooms, Poppy, Rolanda, Sarah…. I was done eating anyway." Dumbledore picked up his best friend and marched out of the Great Hall. Conversations continued, though mostly about McGonagall. Rolanda flopped into the Headmaster seat, Poppy into Minerva's seat on the right, and Sarah on the left. "Wonder if she has any bottles hidden in her room…" Rolanda mused aloud. Poppy snorted.

"That was nice of the Headmaster to carry her out of here…but…hey he didn't eat at all!" Sarah exclaimed. Once again Poppy snorted. Rolanda grinned like the Cherished Cat, which scared Sarah because usually it meant she was going to prank someone or tease them endlessly.

"Leave them alone Ro," Poppy said, somewhat amused and somewhat pained. "You remember what happened last time you teased Minerva about her getting tricked by Alistor into getting drunk, and this time _you_ got her drunk, at least I hope you remember or I might have to check out you head again…"

At that Rolanda's grin began to fade. Minerva had…well decided to do something very undignified and embarrassing that Hooch tried not to think about. Then her grin perked up again. She had an evil plan in her head for Minerva, only this time she wouldn't get caught.

"With that much alcohol she's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

1- Anyone who drinks vodka without mixing it with something, well it usualy hurts. Minerva chugged half a bottle. Its GOT to hurt.


End file.
